1. Field of the Invention
It is common practice today to apply thermal insulation in the form of loose fibers or pellets to the walls, ceilings or other area and spaces in buildings by blowing the insulation through a hose or pipe which is manipulated by an operator. The insulation is usually supplied from a bin or hopper located outside the building or elsewhere at a convenient location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical equipment heretofore used for these purposes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,088; 2,532,318; 2,532,351; 2,614,892 and 2,621,083.
These present embodiments of such insulation blowing equipment have proved unsatisfactory in operation by reason of the irregular flow or supply of the material to the blowing device since the bin into which it is fed is usually relatively small and it is necessary for an operator to frequently replenish the supply or use a second person to maintain the supply in the bin. On the other hand if a large bin is provided the loose material often hangs up on the walls of the bin and does not flow in a continuous and orderly manner to the blowing device. It has therefore been required for one operator to tend to the supply and feeding of material while another operator handles the hose by which the loose material is distributed and discharged into place. The requirement of two operators has proven to be unduly expensive in labor costs and therefore a need has arisen for equipment usable to blow in insulation wherein all operating characteristics are controlled by the single person handling the distributing hose.